More Than Just a Friend
by zelinkhaven
Summary: post BOTW spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**LOZ BOTW SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

 _(post BOTW alt. ending)_

 **WARNING:** I'm jumping into the story _very very_ quickly, this takes place a couple of days after Calamity Ganon's defeat. Keep in mind that I am also mixing in my own imagination into the botw universe, so not everything is literally from the game. For example, Epona is Link's actual horse in this version instead of a plain old amiibo feature.

ANYWAY, enjoy :)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

She took a moment to gaze at the vast field set before her eyes as Link steered the horse. Everything was destroyed, but thankfully no enemies were alive in sight. That was a first. Guardians were sprawled across the land and looked as if each and every one of them had the life sucked out of them. There they lay, hopeless and desperate. Surrounding the guardians were a mob of dead moblins, mimicking the same helpless fatigue as the rest.

This was a good sign, Zelda supposed, but she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of guilt as she eyed them all. She had doubts that maybe, _just maybe_ , she could have ceased this all from happening a little earlier. Immediately, Zelda shook her head in disbelief at the thought of allowing herself to be thinking such absurd thoughts. At least _most of them_ were dead.

"Link, I think we should scope out the entire field in search for any remaining monsters that could still be lingering from the shadows."

As much as he wanted to rebuttal against her idea, Link admitted she made a good point. He kept his gaze set ahead of him the entire time as he steered Epona while nodding in response to Zelda's words. He didn't want it to end there, Link wanted to tell Zelda that she should rest and that she should let _him_ scope out the area while she stayed at a nearby inn. He couldn't help but feel worry for her, it's only been a few days since Calamity Ganon's battle came to an abrupt end. Zelda and Link traveled around the vast field in search for any enemies that survived. It was best to search for them now instead of merely waiting a full week where the monsters could have easily devised a plan during the short break. The duo wouldn't take any chances. Of course, Link was still hesitant with the idea of Zelda tagging along this soon.

"...I wanted to tell you something."

She caught him off guard. Slowly, Link turned his head in her direction in order for her to continue, "It's true... I've learned over the past 100 years that the courage you hold is indeed, very powerful." She looked down as she gripped onto the saddle, "Your bravery is quite impressive... I wanted to say... w-well, thank you."

Link admitted to himself that he was a tad bit surprised, "You don't have to-"

"And that I'm sorry."

At this point, Link stopped the horse from proceeding onwards. Now he was in full shock. He cautiously leaped off of Epona and held his hand out for Zelda to grab.

"Why are you apologizing?" His bewildered expression was quite clear on his face.

She eyed him for a moment nervously before taking his hand and jumping off, slowly bringing her arm back to her side.

"W-well... I hadn't realized how badly I've treated you in the past until after you were placed into your deep slumber." She looked at him again before quickly gazing down, "Well to be fair, I've known before that too. A-anyway, listen. I know I am very stubborn and it's hard to get through me sometimes. I'm so-"

Link interrupted her before she could spit out another apology, "Don't be sorry, princess." he said while scratching the back of his hair, "I understand the pain you felt and what you were going through at the time... so really, don't worry about it."

Zelda was taken aback at Link's forgiving nature. It shouldn't have surprised her this much, she knew Link was very caring. But, something about this whole thing... she couldn't easily forgive herself like Link had just did.

She was about to get back onto the horse until she felt two hands gently grab her waist, halting her actions. Zelda jumped at the sudden touch and looked back at Link. Link's cheeks reddened immediately and he briskly released, "S-sorry," Link exhaled before continuing, "I know you said we should scope out the area, but you're exhausted princess. At least take a few hour break at the inn."

"But-"

"I'm not asking you to stay the entire night."

Zelda then felt her own cheeks heat up from his sudden counter. His gaze was intensifying at the minute, resulting in her sighing dramatically.

"Fine. But just one hour. Got it?" She started walking in front of him while Link quickly picked up his pace following behind, "And if you even _think_ about sneaking out to scope the area without me, I will show no mercy!" She huffed while stomping away.

Though she couldn't see, her knight who was cautiously following her lead from a safe distance slightly smiled at her grace. She literally apologized two seconds ago to Link because of the way she treated him 100 years ago... and here she was going back to her roots snapping at him. Link suppressed a chuckle, but was happy that she was truly being the Zelda that he remembered.

* * *

The stable they arrived at wasn't too far off from the castle. Zelda made her way to the inviting soft bed that seemed to be eagerly waiting for her return while Link stayed near the front grooming Epona.

She casually glanced over her shoulder at the extra bed across the room every few minutes or so, wondering if Link had entered the room or not. Disappointed by his absence, she laid back down on her back huffing in dismay. Looking up at the dull ceiling, Zelda couldn't help but feel anxiety enter her body. She twiddled with her thumbs around nervously when a new terrifying thought infiltrated her mind.

 _'What if he...'_

Zelda instantly forced herself up in a now-sitting position. Her eyes widened at the thought.

"He could'nt have...!"

By now, the young princess lunged off of her bed and sped outside. She was receiving stares from the strangers around her, but she didn't let that stop her adrenaline. He wasn't at the front, so she started walking towards the back of the stable where the horses were. Zelda found herself squinting due to the night sky. She spotted a hanging lantern with a couple of men chatting around the light. She squinted even more until her eyelids were almost shut, and realized that she was staring right at Link.

He appeared to be at ease, leaning his back on the wall while conversing with an older bulkier gentlemen. She hadn't seen Link appear so calm before. Normally when it's just the two of them alone, he would occasionally lug around an expressionless look 24/7. Zelda frowned at the mere thought of it.

 _'Maybe he... maybe he doesn't hold the same feelings in return for me.'_

It made sense to her. Why would he feel less tense around _strangers_ than with Zelda herself? This feeling... she felt something inside of her. She didn't quite know how to explain it, but she was hurting. Not because Link hurt her, but she did this to herself.

 _'No!'_ She was internally screaming at herself for letting her unfitting thoughts, once again, consume her mind.

Luckily, Link's back was facing the princess. This was her chance to scurry away. She turned around and began to run having no idea where she was heading to next. She wasn't running away, but she needed some peace and quiet. Somewhere where her thoughts wouldn't betray her. She ran and ran until she bumped into something and fell onto the grass by this mysterious great force. Mumbling, Zelda starting rubbing her behind.

* * *

"Ou..ch..." Peering up, she was taken aback by the tall human towering over her. A Gerudo.

The women held her hand out for Zelda to take, "Forgive me, but you came at me at full speed. Didn't quite give me the chance to move out of your way," She chuckled.

Smiling shyly, Zelda took the lady's hand carefully. "Please, don't apologize. I should be apologizing for my reckless behavior," She stood up and started brushing at her black tights, "I'll get out of your way now-"

"Woah there. Now where do you think you're going, miss? I just had a run-in with some horrifying monsters the way you're heading. Fortunately, theres an inn around here somewhere." The Gerudo's appearance was strikingly beautiful. She was unbelievably tall with astonishing bronze skin that displayed her stunning rock hard abs, looking more defined with the sunset lighting striking at her toned stomach. Zelda blushed at the sight of the woman in front of her. _She was so beautiful._

"Hello there?" The woman was waving her hands in a up and down motion trying to evoke a reaction from the young girl.

Fluttering her eyes, Zelda was brought back to reality.

"S-sorry!" Looking back at the Gerudo, Zelda exhibited determination in her eyes. "You said there were monsters over there?" she pointed with her index finger.

The Gerudo nodded. Zelda took a deep breath and started heading towards the region sustaining a glint of fierce in her eyes. Unexpectedly, the woman halted Zelda from going any further by extending her arm out to block the path ahead. Zelda shot her a bewildered look.

"Listen, I am a guard from _Gerudo Town_. You're certainly not armed, thus I _highly_ urge you not to pass," the lady let her arm fall back to her side as she resumed, "It's still your decision, but it would be a shame if you were to die young."

Zelda was stunned by her authoritarian mannerism. A moment of silence passed until Zelda was the first to say speak up.

"If I may, what do they call you?"

The Gerudo woman eyed Zelda carefully before returning back to her cordial-self once more, "Alika." she grinned, "And yours?"

"Zelda," she stated calmly.

Out of nowhere, Alika's eyes widened. "Don't tell me... are you _the_ Princess Zelda?" Zelda blinked a few times before motionlessly nodding her head, not processing what was going on in Alika's mind. The Gerudo then spontaneously knelt on one knee and bowed to her grace, "I-I apologize. I've only heard stories about you, your highness. I didn't know how you looked, you know, appearance-wise."

Alika felt a pair of hands gently squeeze her broad shoulders. She peered up and saw a smiling Zelda looking down at her.

"No need for formalities. We're equals here." Zelda chortled. Alika took this as an order and nodded at Zelda's demand. She rose and brushed off the loose grass from her skin, "Right." Alika had many questions to ask, but decided to stick to one out of the hundred.

"If I may... why were you venturing out on your own? You do know how dangerous that is? I know I don't have any say in this... but let me accompany you to wherever you were heading. I cannot simply let the princes- I mean, you, out of my sight unprotected," she spoke firmly.

Zelda quickly reassured the Gerudo that her company wouldn't be necessary. Alika raised an eyebrow, nudging Zelda to continue. The princess found herself explaining that she arrived with her knight that she left behind. The Gerudo could tell that the young girl looked trouble, and gently nudged her to spill the beans if she needed to. Suddenly, Zelda found herself in a predicament speaking about the dilemma between her and Link, of course, without stating names. Both women were seated on a green hill overlooking the stable. Alika listened carefully while Zelda poured her heart out. Who would have thought that one day she would run into the princess of Hyrule, voicing her predicament with love.

"I just... I don't know if he likes me back." Zelda whispered.

"How could that be? The boy protected you with his life, and suffered dealing with the tragic outcome. You still haven't told me what the outcome was... but, I take your word for it that it must have been terrible."

Zelda found herself hugging her knees, pressing her legs to her chest as tightly as she could, "That's the thing. _I_ felt something there, but I'm not sure if _he_ did. I don't blame him though... I was so cold and brutal towards him before that. Maybe he was just doing his job as a knight, protecting me with his life..."

Alika chuckled as she gazed up at the stars, inhaling the fresh air the land brought, "Oh, young one. You're carrying unnecessary stress on your shoulders. Not every knight is willing to protect people with their lives. Whether you agree or not, he had to have felt something." Zelda could only stare at the lady in awe.

"Take a deep breath. Let life decide what will happen next." She peeked at Zelda to see if she was still listening. "Get what I'm trying to say?"

Zelda sighed, "...that I should stop worrying. That I'm being ridiculous." She untangled herself from her sitting position and stood up, gazing up at the night sky. "You're right. He _had to_ feel something. I just know it, Alika."

Alika, still seated on the grass, gaped at Zelda's intense eyes. They were filled with determination, a spark ready to ignite.

"Go to him."

Akila's unexpected request caused the princess to jump. The Gerudo laughed and shook her head repeating herself once more, "go to him."

After hearing Akila repeat herself, Zelda came to realization that nightfall approached rather quickly.

"Oh my goodness! What time is it?! H-he must be searching for me!" Frantic, the princess briskly embraced her new friend. Akila sat there shocked, but instantly returned the short hug.

Pulling away swiftly, Zelda flashed her a smile.

"Thank you for all you've done." The princess started sprinting away. About mid-way, Zelda turned around and shouted, "Oh! And the inn is in the direction I'm heading to right now! I would go with you, but I'm in a rush! Just keep heading North and you'll be there in no time!" By now her voice was fading but Akila still managed to hear the last part, "And don't worry about the monsters! I'll find a way to defeat th..-" Now she was at a far distance where she couldn't be heard.

Akila smiled at the princess and simply waved her goodbye.

 _"Until then."_

* * *

A/N: New BOTW story :) Hope y'all liked it.

My favorite character in this chapter would have to be Akila, hehe. I love the Gerudo in BOTW. Anyway, hope this leaves you in suspense.

If ya liked it, let me know :D (gives me motivation hehe)


	2. Chapter 2

_Small warning: This chapter is focused more heavily on Zelink hehe. I was hesitant about focusing on their relationship this early on, but then I was like eh. Whatever. The more Zelink, the better. ;)_

 ** _Reviews from Ch. 1:_**

 **guest:** Aw, well thank you for giving my fic a chance :')!

 **Bnanas23** : Eeeep thank you!

 **shnarf9892:** Much appreciated :D

 **KoiAndJelly:** YES! Akila appreciation 3  & wow! I am honestly shocked, that means a lot to me! Thank you so much :P

Aww, well thank you guys for the reviews :') They actually motivate me to continue, so there's that!

CHAPTER 2:

The jarring wind forcefully striked at Zelda's exposed calves as she relentlessly continued to sprint down the hill. The thoughts she had earlier that afternoon had come rushing back at full speed with no fair warning. The adrenaline picked up while the anxiety slowly dispersed through her entire body, separating through many passageways. Both were teaming up against the young girl and took advantage of her vulnerable state like the thieves they were. She clutched onto each of her clothed shoulders, mentally cursing at herself like the idiot she was for leaving in the first place. As soon as she found herself slowing down, she would catch herself back up to maximum speed. Running past thin, lifeless tree branches was the tricky part on the road back to the stable. Since Zelda told herself she was in a rush, she had no choice but to run right through them. She cried out in pain from the cut that slashed her upper right cheek bone. Huffing, she furrowed her eyebrows and continued dodging the rest in her way.

Once she exited the rather small forest, the princess bent over and rested her hands on her knees huffing from all of the running. Zelda managed to raise her head to the point where she saw the stable as clear as day. The first person she thought of was Link. Right away, Zelda guided herself over to the stable. As she grew closer, her strides were shorter. Glancing around in hopes of spotting Link, the only people in sight were complete strangers staying at the inn.

 _'Maybe I'm too late... He must have already left to search for my whereabouts.'_

At this point, Zelda felt like she failed Link. He must have probably been tired of her reckless behavior, she couldnt blame him though. Sighing, the princess looked down at the grass.

"All I ever do is cause an uproar..." she silently murmured to herself.

Exhaling, she managed to trudge her feet along the ground in the direction towards her bed.

"That may be true."

The sudden voice caused Zelda to slightly jump in place before she immediately twirled around at the familiar tone.

"Link?!" She wasn't sure if she was confused or happy. Nonetheless, she began to spit out apologies right away.

"I-I'm so sorry! You see, I just needed sp-space to breathe. I didn't keep track of time until a friendly woman I met along the way remin-"

Link shot her a blank stare when she stopped herself from continuing on, "...was it something I did?"

Guilt-ridden, Zelda felt responsible for his now worried attitude. "No! It wasn't you, I promise!" she held her hands up in a 'surrendered' position.

Link studied her face before he closed his eyes and exhaled, "I searched for you around the hill for hours, princess. I just... I don't feel safe when you're wandering off by yourself." He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, "I gave you my promise 100 years ago that I would protect you at all costs. I know it's annoying having me following you arou-" Zelda placed her finger near his lips and hushed him from furthering his point. Clearly, she felt bad for quieting him since he rarely ever went on like this, but she couldn't take it anymore.

He was caught off guard by her abrupt action, "I'm sorry, Link. You're right. The least I could have done was warn you that I was leaving... even though you would've still followed me..." she quietly mumbled the last part.

"I care for you, princess... that's all," his voice was barely audible at this point. He gently took hold of her finger that was still near his face and pulled it down in a tender manner, before letting go.

The two stared at each other for a moment in silence until the breeze picked up. They headed back to the inn without saying another word.

When it came to Zelda, Link definitely did not know how to read her mind. As much as he would like to comprehend what she was feeling, it was always different each day since Calamity Ganon's defeat. Shouldn't she be happy? He didn't know why, but Link always found himself trying to dissect Zelda's feelings every day in order to come up with a firm hypothesis of why she was feeling the way she was. Of course, he didn't know where to begin. Although Link was never the chatty type, it wasn't because he was shy. Hell, if he wasn't in the position as a knight with all eyes on him, he would probably be talking the night away somewhere far, far away. But because of the title he holds, he bears any burden in order to stay strong. He vaguely remembers telling Zelda this when her curious mind took over and asked him 100 years ago. However with her in particular, Link would find himself opening up rather easily. It surprised him because of how rarely he would do such a thing with anyone, period. Once he conceived his memories, things started falling into place. Recalling the most important thing that had returned to him would have to be the same solid feelings he still carried for her till' this day.

Link tossed and turned in his bed plentiful times. Anyone would have thought that Zelda was the only troubled soul here, but it turns out that our young beloved hero had dealt with a lot of grief as well. Shoving these thoughts out of his head to the best of his abilities, Link shut his eyes firmly and forced himself to get a full nights rest in preparation for tomorrows field day.

The princess had heard Link rustling around in his bed that night. Sighing, she too tried to fall into a light slumber.

* * *

"I sure do miss my horse," Zelda transmitted a faint smile at the flashback playing back in her head, "he was like my little companion." She chuckled.

Link simply smiled while he also had indistinct memories going through his head too. He was guiding Epona through Hyrule Field while the both of them were scoping out the areas for any remaining monsters who might have survived.

Things were a tad bit awkward at the moment for the two troubled individuals. Normally, Link was able to handle the princess being furious at him when she was having a rough day before, but since their reunion after such a long period of time, Link had realized his true feelings for her. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize them. Zelda on the other hand was terrified to bring up anything regarding the feelings she held for the young man. She would sometimes tell herself that he didn't feel anything for her, but other moments she knew he must have liked her in shape or form. Bottom line, she had no idea what to do. Nothing has ever troubled her this greatly than the very boy that sat in front of her.

Hours have passed and currently Zelda and Link were both on foot with Epona and Link following closely behind. Zelda stared up in awe at the breathtaking sky that covered the broad horizon in wondrous hues of orange. Link stared at her for a moment, something he was used to doing. He soundlessly admired how the orange lighting hit her skin perfectly from the slight side view to his advantage. He got a better look at her face when he realized she was sad again.

He stood there stiff as could be and cleared his throat before he broke the silence, "...Princess...?"

Normally, Zelda would slightly jump at the sound of his voice since she rarely heard it, but this time she slowly turned as if her spirit was sucked out of her body. She instantaneously forced a smile that slightly tugged at the corner of her lips, "What is it?"

His heart sunk at the sight before his eyes.

Zelda stared at him confused by the sudden silence filling the air once again, "Link?"

Link clenched his fist at his side and began taking strides towards her with Epona following behind. He calmly took a hold of her free hand and began leading her in a completely new direction to which Zelda voiced her bewilderment.

"Wh-where are you taking me?"

He didn't say anything. Typical. Zelda looked back to see if Epona was following and quickly gazed forward at Link who still held onto her hand.

 _It felt... nice._

That didn't stop her from trying to release hand from his strong grip, "Link, let go of me-"

Link looked halfway back at Zelda and shot her a bold look, which was enough for her to quietly follow him without speaking. His hand never left hers throughout the entire way to wherever he was leading them.

It took about twenty minutes until Link's footsteps gradually slowed down. Zelda snapped out of her thoughts by his pace slowing down and promptly peered at the setting around them. He brought her to a cliff that extended over a body of clear water, you could almost treat it like a diving board. Finally releasing his grasp around her hand, Link sat on the cliff with his legs hanging over. She carefully caught up to him while watching her step, making sure she didn't fall into the water. Nervously, she sat next to him and gazed at the sight of the water beneath them.

He quietly initiated the conversation, "This was the spot I always found myself returning back to for some reason," he slowly peered over in her direction, "you know, when I didn't have any recollection of my memories."

The sea breeze reached Zelda with her hair flying accordingly in the winds direction, looking as graceful as ever. He couldn't drift away from the breathtaking view she brought. Her deep green eyes beamed breathlessly at his strikingly blue ones. An unforeseen gesture led her to warily allow her hand to rest on his knee before she asked her question.

"I want to know something... you told me that you're memories of me had returned..."

Even though what she was saying was true, Link couldn't help but feel unsteady whenever a question about his memories were ever brought up.

Zelda broke eye contact with him and silently stared at the sunset straight ahead, "Were you telling the truth?" He heard her voice breaking by the minute.

Link immediately returned the same action by gently placing his hand on her thigh, "No-! N-no. I didn't lie about my memories of you returning to me. But..." Right when she held on to a slight bit of hope, his shaky voice near the end nearly put her back on edge. "I feel like..."

She saw how hard this was for him, he couldn't even talk about it without taking deep breaths in between. He clutched onto his hair while lowering his head, like he felt ashamed. Zelda gently squeezed his shoulder which shook him. Looking into her eyes once more, she flashed him a warm smile,

"It's okay. You can tell me anything, Link.

Link couldn't help but return a small smile before he fixed his gaze ahead at the sunset.

"It feels like a huge part of me hasn't returned. Though memories had returned, they were vague. I don't even remember growing up... I'm not even sure if I had a family, Zelda." This was the first time ever he said her name aloud without any formalities tied into it. His voice cracked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, it broke Zelda's heart. She felt so selfish always thinking about herself, not even giving a second thought to what Link was going through this entire time since their reunion. This poor boy... didn't even remember his father. All at once, Zelda couldn't take it anymore. Tears that she suppressed back earlier had refused to stay in and started rolling down her cheeks. Link was taken aback by this painful sight.

"Don't cr-"

Zelda lunged herself at Link and hugged him tightly. He was lying down on the grass with Zelda on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck securely while she tearfully tried to speak, "Idiot!" Surprised by how she responded, Link instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist trying to calm her down. Lifting herself up with her hands at each side of his head, Zelda's weeping expression killed Link.

Whimpering, she expressed anger at the same time, "Don't hold things like this in! I know you keep silent in order to bear any burden handed to you, but you need to understand that it is _OKAY_ for you to vent to friends, Link!" he was shocked by her sudden outburst. In a whole new way, he was touched by how much she cared for him.

Link couldn't help but smile softly at the girl weeping in front of him. He reached his arm out and wiped her tears away with his thumb, "Why are you crying, Zelda?" Link realized he was still laying on the ground with Zelda on top of him. Gradually, he raised his body up with hers and the both of them were now in sitting positions with Zelda still clinging close by to him.

Wiping her eyes with her arm, Zelda furrowed her eyebrows. "You never express your emotions." She was sniffing uncontrollably in between her words, "I'm crying for the both of us." He chuckled faintly at her way of seeing things. "St-stop la-laughing at..me.."

Link stared at Zelda in complete admiration. He lifted his arms again to embrace her, Zelda happily returned the hug.

Pulling away, Zelda moved over to his side once more and looked down at the water. She felt butterflies in her stomach from what just happened and wondered if she was being inappropriate, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "I uh-... I actually liked it when you called me by my first name instead of "princess," she said while awkwardly playing with her thumbs.

Link's eyes widened when he realized that he had been calling the princess by her first name this entire time, "I'm s-sorry! I forgo-"

Zelda smiled at him, "want to know a secret? I actually hate it when people call me 'princess', 'my lady', or my favorite, 'your grace.' I like it when people can call me by my first name, as if we are equals."

Link hadn't realized the princess felt so strongly about this subject. Every time she would tell someone to call her by her first name, Link thought she was just trying to sound kind and empathetic. Turns out, she really did mean it. He smiled warmly at her and nodded his head gently, taking it as a command.

He watched Zelda admire the sunset slowly disappearing, waiting for the moon to take over. Without noticing, Link scooted closer to Zelda as they both gave their full attention to the night sky filled with millions of shooting stars.

This will be a night to remember.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** TONS OF FLUFF HEHE, hope you all enjoyed!_

 _Sorry if it's short, I was falling asleep while typing this out and knew I wouldn't continue tomorrow because of homework :(_


	3. Chapter 3

Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long, I'll start off with the reviews!

 **Federermagic:** Oh my goodness, bless your heart :D Thank you so much!

 **Orbital:** Ah yes, the short chapters. I'm so sorry about that. The reason why I keep the chapters short is because I tend to update at a faster pace. But if I instead choose to type up long chapters, I would dread writing them thus stall uploading them :'( I hope you understand.

 **JustinThePokemonMaster:** THANK YOU!

 **wonthousand:** holy crap, thank you for cheering me up!

 **DHM:** I WILL GIVE YOU MORE PAL

 **Lala:** Thank you :)

 **Lord Draxus Hellborne:** Thank you! I tried my best to balance the fluff and drama :)

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **more:** okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay okay oka-

 **Shuujin:** Wow! You already beat him? I could beat him right now, but I refuse xD I know I'll be sad once it ends so I'm purposely ignoring Ganon for right now (I know, I'm weird). And AHH! That is so kind of you to say :) It means a lot to me, thank you!

 _A/N_ _: I'm trying something new with this chapter by adding in drama. Note that this is something new that I'm going to attempt, so if it is terrible then I am sorry._ _ **Also,**_ _just so you don't get confused, BOTH Zelda and Link are going through their own separate issues in this story. Zelda finds herself to be more depressed every day since Calamity Ganon's defeat for reasons you'll find out later in the story, AND she is also deeply saddened by not being able to be there for Link when he is unknowingly pushing her away. Link on the other hand is depressed due to him not being able to really remember who he was 100 years ago. Small memories here and there aren't helpful when it comes to finding out stuff about his personal life (parents, where he was raised, why he was chosen to be a knight, etc). The only thing that sticks with him is that he was the so called 'hero' that has failed Princess Zelda, his biggest regret._

* * *

Chapter 3

Both Link and Zelda were headed towards Zora's Domain. They had awoken at sunrise to begin preparations for the long journey ahead of them in hopes of not stopping along the way. Sadly, the ride there was bittersweet for Zelda. She expected that last night's conversation would have changed things between them, but Link continued to stay silent. She couldn't quite peer over to examine his expression since he was sitting in front guiding Epona, but nonetheless, his stiff posture gave it away.

A couple of hours have passed until they had made it to the bridge that connected the field with Zora's Domain. Link jumped off first, brushing himself off. He offered his hand towards Zelda in which she silently obliged. Mimicking his actions, she quietly brushed at her clothing.

"The stable isn't too far from here, I'll take Epona back and meet you inside Zora's Domain soon." Link flashed her a miniature smile before she opposed, "Why didn't you just drop off Epona earlier when we passed the nearby stable? I'll come with you-"

He shook his head, "there's no need for that, I didn't want to make you walk." Link grabbed Epona's bridle and commenced walking the opposite direction from Zora's Domain, "you'll be safe here. I'll be back soon." he gave a small wave before continuing on the dirt path ahead of him with his horse.

There he goes suppressing his feelings again. She couldn't help it, she felt like breaking down for him again. She knew he did that on purpose so he could spend some time alone instead of talking it out with her. Did that talk last night really not get to him? Zelda quietly enveloped her arms around her body as it began to quiver.

Zelda felt her worst nightmare coming to life. She never thought in a million years that Link would ever push her away. Of course she tried her best to not take it to heart, I mean, the poor boy has little to no reconciliation of his past. But at times, she wanted Link to come to her for comfort, not keep his feelings bottled up. She feared the worst that he will push her so far away that he would initially hurt himself in the end.

When he was finally out of sight, Zelda began taking small steps across the lengthy bridge that connected to Zora's Domain. Once she reached the domain, she received shocking expressions from the fish around her.

Incoherent words were heard from afar.

 _"Could that be the princess?"_

 _"She has golden locks, like they say in the stories from 100 years ago!"_

 _"It must be her!"_

She could hear everyone around her whispering, feeling put in an awkward place. It wasn't too long until a tall red fish appeared before her.

"Good heavens... is that you?... Princess Zelda?"

She raised her head and greeted him, "yes." Clearing her throat, she quickly added, "and you must be?"

Disregarding her question, everyone started cheering in pure joy including the man standing before her.

 _"Link did it! He did it!"_

 _"Who would've thought a shrimp like him could have saved the princess?!"_

 _"I always had faith in him!"_

 _"Do my eyes deceive me? It really is Zelda! Link succeeded in saving her!"_

The crowd went on and on- causing Zelda to acknowledge every word that was being spoken about her. She almost forgot about the presence of the towering man in front of her. She hastily twirled back to face him, "Link seems to be very popular around here. I'm going to take an educated guess and say you all have met him before." She chuckled while she nervously looped the ends of her hair with her finger.

"He was successful in freeing the Divine Beast, we are all very grateful to him," he expressed great spirit in his voice.

Despite the current situation she was in with Link, she couldn't help but smile at how much he's accomplished. Sometimes, she forgets that she wasn't the only fortunate soul who was saved by this courageous hero. Her smile quickly vanished when new thoughts emerged. That was the thing. He has done so much for everyone, but he would always silently bear any burden that appeared on his path. It's not a bad thing that he did that, but even a hero needed a break, he just couldn't see that.

The fish who stood before her cautiously interrupted her thoughts, "Please forgive me, I haven't properly introduced myself yet," he bowed before the princess, "I'm Prince Sidon."

Zelda graciously bowed in return, "Ah, yes! Link has spoken greatly of you." her lips curved upward into a smile.

Sidon and Zelda both had an interesting, uplifting conversation. Sidon seemed like a very generous, kind man. He made Zelda laugh uncountable times during such a short walk, he carried that unique charm with him. As they were talking, he led Zelda to an inn that wasn't too far from the entrance.

"Thank you for escorting me here, you are very kind." Zelda smiled and continued, "Link should be arriving shortly. I'm sure he will be overjoyed to see you."

"Rest well, princess." Sidon flashed a bright smile and gave her a thumbs up before walking off.

* * *

Sunset was slowly approaching, painting the sky with ominous orange hues. Leaning over the balcony, Zelda was trying to think of possible ways to cheer herself up from her own depression as well as cheering her friend up from his terrible situation of not remembering who he really is. Though, she was deeply aggravated by her own lingering sadness that she couldn't even think straight.

Suddenly, she heard people cheering. Swiftly turning her head in the direction the noise was coming from, Zelda caught glimpses of the crowd from her balcony view gathering around someone...

It was him.

Squinting her eyes in hopes of confirming it was him, she saw Link's bright blue tunic stand out from the others. She let her arms fall back to her side. For some reason, Zelda felt emotionless. This morning, Link had said that he would have been back in less than an hour. It was also apparent that he wanted time for himself with the lack of communication between the two during the silent trip. Sighing, she was starting to believe that she was indeed the only one who had feelings towards someone who most likely didn't return them. Six hours later, he returned.

"Why... why am I crying?" her voice was barely audible. Calmly, Zelda wiped her tears away and slipped underneath the covers of her bed. She didn't bother changing into her night gown, for she did not have any energy to do so. Dealing with her sadness as well as Link's was definitely not a great mixture to benefit her own mood. Sighing, Zelda shut her eyes in hopes of forcing herself to sleep.

* * *

Footsteps were heard approaching the room. Zelda was half asleep, not completely aware of who it was. She swore she heard Link's voice conversing with another male with a huskier tone.

 _'Oh, for Hylia's sake, what time could it possibly be?'_ Zelda thought.

She opened her eyes and immediately shut them when she saw Link enter the inn with another man.

"It was nice catching up with you, Link," the man whispered to not wake anyone around him, "I hope you'll find your stay here rather extravagant."

Link smiled and nodded at the man before saying their goodbyes. When the man left, Link scoped around the room in search for Zelda. He was told earlier by Sidon that Zelda turned in early for the night when she arrived before Link. Sighing, he couldn't help but feel remorse for not spending time with her today. He knew things were off between them, and he takes full blame for it. Zelda poured her heart out yesterday and spilled tears for the both of them, in hopes of Link being able to open up to her more. Of course at that time, Link smiled and agreed that he would, but the next day, he couldn't help but fall back into his depression.

Slowly but surely, Link took large strides towards her bed she was currently sleeping in and gently took a seat next to her. Zelda was now fully awake, but acted like she was in a deep slumber. She was too nervous to face him right away. Keeping her eyes closed tight, she suddenly felt his hand brush at her visible cheek. Trying her best not to jump at his warm touch, she quietly forced herself to embrace it.

* * *

He saw a dry tear streak. Reaching his hand out, he brushed it away with his thumb. The guilt he carried expanded from here.

 _'She crying earlier...'_ he thought.

She felt his body rise off the bed. Wanting him to come back, she fought the urge and let him wander off. When she was completely sure that his absence was confirmed by the door shutting all the way, Zelda bursted out with silent tears. Her breathing became uneven. Scrunching up into a ball, she held onto her knees tightly. The tears refused to cease.

She felt his pain during that short encounter. His thumb trembled onto her cheek greatly... it frightened her.

She knew what she had to do.

But... did she have the courage to do so? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Slamming the door wide open, Zelda made it her top priority to search for Link. She hurriedly sped down the vast amount of steps Zora's Domain had. She began to outwardly sob, not caring about holding it in anymore. Gasping for air, she began to sprint over the bridge when she caught sight of Link's back.

"Link!" she shouted. Surprised, Link turned around and faced her, "Zelda...?"

As she approached him, Link's eyes widened in shock. He saw how deeply upset and distraught she appeared to be, with her fresh tears proving her point. He held back an urge to reach out to her, but instead took a small step forward.

"What happened... I thought you were asleep-" she quickly cut him off. "Link."

Still shocked, he kept his attention on her in order for her to continue.

This was it. It was now or never. "What... are your feelings for me?" she blurted out.

Link was briskly taken aback at her sudden question that put him on edge, "Zelda?-"

Her quiet sobs had now become slightly more audible, "fine, we don't need to talk about this now..."

It was killing Link, the way he was acting. Why was he holding himself back? He knew _exactly_ how he felt towards Zelda. But, why couldn't he just outwardly admit it? He clenched his fist at his own stupidity.

"I think it's clear that we need a break."

His eyes were immediately filled with rage at her words, "what are you saying!" he countered back almost too quickly.

Zelda simply flashed him a sad smile while wiping away any remaining tears on her cheeks, "It's obvious that you and I are dealing with our own issues at hand. It's causing us to... dare I even say it... drift apart, Link." He was too startled to reply, "I don't want that, Link... I don't care who says it first anymore. I-... I indeed carry deep feelings for you. The way we've been acting towards each other this past week has been killing me, Link." Her tears started up again.

"You... have feelings for me?..."

Zelda silently nodded her head.

He took watchful steps near her until he was a few inches away. Link soundlessly raised his thumb up to her cheek and wiped away her tears. Sighing, Link opened his eyes and cupped both of her cheeks with his hands.

"If I tell you that I feel the same way about you... will you stop crying? This sight is painful to watch." he displayed what looked like a sad smile, tilting his head to the side.

"That depends... do you mean it? Or are you just saying that so I can stop crying." Zelda furrowed her eyebrows.

Chuckling, Link stook his head, "Of course I mean it, Zelda." he released his hands from her cheeks and quietly wrapped them around her delicate body, embracing her.

Zelda reciprocated the same actions.

"I'm sorry. I've always vowed to myself to never open up to you due to the fact that I would open up more problems for you. You've already dealt with enough as a ruler, I didn't want to bring in extra unnecessary issues of min-" Zelda quickly pulled away and flashed him a enraged expression, "Don't you dare say your problems are unnecessary! Quit belittling yourself in comparison to me. I don't care if I'm a ruler and you are a knight. Everyone is equal in my eyes, and so are their problems. Do you understand me, Link?"

Her words were adamant and rough, enough to shake Link. He looked into her eyes, not knowing how to reply. She always had that affect on him, her choice of diction always threw him off. It was always fascinating to him. He couldn't help but shoot her a half-curved smirk towards her direction before pulling her into another warm embrace.

This time, he had surprised Zelda with another hug. She couldn't help but let tears fall again. This time, they were tears of joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck happily as her tears were absorbed by his tunic.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was barely audible, "for what, Link?"

"Pushing you away."

She instinctively tightened her grip around him as her reply.

Zelda was glad that she was able to hold on to the last bit of hope with her dear life... because it brought her towards Link once more.


End file.
